Scott Fappiano
Scott Fappiano (Born 1962) is a long-time associate of the Gambino Crime Family. He has strong ties to the Gambino crime family. He had three “made” uncles who rose to power in the Gambino ranks, including two notorious capos-turned-rats, Frank Fappiano (Frankie Fap) and Michael DiLeonardo (Mikey Scars). His third Mafia uncle, the late Frank DeCicco, was “Dapper Don” John Gotti’s first underboss. Rape Charge and Clearance In 1983, the wife of New York City police officer was raped and sodomized while her husband, whom she was forced to tie up by the assailant, was forced to watch in horror. In 1985, when he was just 23 years old, Fappiano was accused of raping the police officer’s wife. The cop’s wife identified him from a mug shot and prosecutors brought the case to trial even though Fappiano was half a foot shorter than 5’10 Italian looking man the victim described. He was convicted of rape, sodomy, burglary, and sexual abuse in Brooklyn Supreme Court and sentenced to 20 to 50 years in prison. DNA testing would eventually be used to prove that he was not responsible for the attack. Samples of the jogging pants, that the victim was wearing at the time of the rape, was tested and it was found through testing that the male DNA on it didn’t match Fappiano. In October 2006 his convictions were reversed and he was released at the age of 45, after serving more than two decades in prison on a wrongful conviction. Convictions After Prison Release In 2011, he was one of 127 people arrested in the biggest US mob racketeering crackdown ever. Fappiano was caught on tape by an informant discussing his debt collection methods. He would plead guilty to participating in a mob-connect extortion plot. He was sentenced to one month of time served and three years of probation after copping a plea to loan-sharking and extortion charges. In 2012, the feds say that immediately after Fappiano left prison after being cleared of the rape charge, he was quick to resume his association with mobsters. The Feds also claim that he was scheming with members and associates of the Colombo family to assault the ex-husband of his current wife, to commit a violent armed robbery, and to distribute marijuana. In January 2013, he and 31 other reputed mobsters were arrested for allegedly scheming with rival Mafia families to shake down owners of legitimate garbage companies and secretly assume control of their operations. Fappiano, was charged with trying to extort a waste-hauling company owner. Under the terms of his plea agreement with federal prosecutors stemming from the mob extortion plot, Fappiano will face prison time ranging from 21 to 27 months, but could also be sentenced to house arrest or even probation. In January 2014, the Feds undercover informant, who caught Fappiano and Gambino soldier Anthony Bazzini on tape trying to control the waste carting industry in New York and New Jersey, was exposed for being part online underage sex-tryst sting. As a result, Fappiao got a sweet plea deal in which he would only be locked up for 15 to 21 months. On September 22, 2014 Fappiano was sentenced to only one year in prison. References http://www.innocenceproject.org/Content/Scott_Fappiano.php http://nypost.com/2012/01/20/colombo-crime-family-associate-scott-fappiano-facing-jail-time/ http://nypost.com/2013/12/30/wrongly-jailed-mobster-faces-new-extortion-rap/ http://aboutthemafia.com/reputed-new-york-mobsters-fappiano-and-bazzini-copped-pleas Category:Associates Category:Gambino Crime Family